Dance
by Trixie Ray
Summary: "Como estou aqui - na frente desse hotel luxuoso - me acalmando para ir até seu quarto e irmos jantar? Com Pansy Parkinson!"


**Dance**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Harry Potter x Pansy Parkinson

**Genre: **general

**Rated M**

**Summary:** "Como estou aqui - na frente desse hotel luxuoso - me acalmando para ir até seu quarto e irmos jantar? Com Pansy Parkinson!"

**Disclaimer:** Só o plot é meu.

* * *

**N/A:** esta é a minha primeira fic Harry/Pansy; não vou dizer que sou fã do shipper, porque não sou. Fic escrita para o 39º Challenge Relâmpago do fórum Marauder's Map, mestrado pela Flafy. *-*

Enfim, eu realmente não gosto desse shipper, mas ele serviu perfeitamente com as músicas que eu escolhi. Para os desavisados que nunca leram uma fic minha: eu não acho o Harry tudo aquilo e para mim a Pansy é mais do que super _cool_.

música 1: "it's in the special way we fuck" - Post Blue, by Placebo

música 2: Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy

Obrigada Sammy por betar!

Boa fic!

* * *

Pansy Parkinson. Pansy... Parkinson. Pansy? Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson!

Eu devo estar ficando louco.

Como estou aqui - na frente desse hotel luxuoso - me acalmando para ir até seu quarto e irmos jantar?

Com Pansy Parkinson!

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worst_

Minha batida na porta parece mais um sussurro em um show de rock... totalmente imperceptível. Respiro fundo e bato de novo, dessa vez o som fica mais alto. Bem mais alto em

comparação à antes.

Por que eu estou tão nervoso? Por Merlin! Por-Mer-lin!

Não é como se eu ainda fosse um imbecil quartanista. Tenho vinte e três anos!

Não é como se eu estivesse prestes a falar com uma menina que fosse me rejeitar. Ela teve sua chance ontem, e não recusou o convite de sair para jantar. Com esse pensamento um

pequeno sorriso apareceu em meus lábios, mas assim que a porta abriu, ele sumiu e de volta apareceu a ansiedade.

"He-he-he." Que merda foi isso?

_Barely stuttered out  
_

_"A joke of a romantic", or stuck to my tongue  
_

_Weighed down with words too overdramatic_

"Como?" Pansy pergunta com uma sobrancelha loira levantada. Ela estava tão bonita que eu sentia que tinha perdido ainda mais a habilidade de falar. Ao ver a sobrancelha levantar mais

eu resolvi encontrar forças e responder.

"Olá. Você está linda." Como se ela não soubesse.

Ela era como uma deusa em meio à reles mortais - no caso, eu.

"Está pronta?" Perguntei olhando-a da cabeça aos pés e voltando, estranhamente não percebendo que ela ainda estava descalça.

"Óbvio que não, Potter. Entre, me dê cinco minutos e poderemos ir." Ela afastou-se do batente da porta, dando-me passagem. Seu quarto era extremamente luxuoso, como ela. Sentado

na cama fico vendo ela andar até o banheiro, terminando de aplicar rímel e então voltou até o quarto para colocar seus sapatos.

Prateados, combinando com seu vestido preto. Ela é tão sexy que dói até lá embaixo...

Literalmente.

_Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
_

_Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."_

Pegamos o elevador até o térreo, passamos pelo lobby e saímos para a noite agradável.

Coloquei a mão gentilmente nas costas dela para indicar o caminho até o carro. Eu sei, poderíamos aparatar, mas desse jeito poderíamos ficar mais tempo juntos.

"Vamos de carro?" Seu nariz franziu, ato que me lembrou um pouco a mãe de Malfoy.

Preferi não responder, qual seria a resposta? _"Não, vamos de abóbora."_ Decidindo de última hora que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia ir dirigindo, inventei uma desculpa.

"Não, não. Eu só esqueci minha varinha aqui dentro." Disse apontando para o carro e pegando a chave no bolso da calça. Está claro que Merlin não está do meu lado, porque assim que

eu me inclinei para dentro do carro, minha varinha caiu do bolso do paletó... e Pansy viu.

"Ah, olha só, ela estava aqui o tempo todo?" Uma risada nervosa e ridícula deixou meus lábios após isso. Patético.

Limpei a garganta como homem e olhei-a nos olhos.

"Vamos?"

_You always fold me before you're found out_

Como o restaurante era muggle, preferi nos aparatar para um beco próximo.

Mas então, percebi que também Morgana estava ao lado de Merlin. De dia, quando eu havia passado ali para fazer a reserva e procurar um local para aparatar, o beco estava vazio.

De noite, estava cheio de lixo... é.

_Drink up it's last call  
_

_Last resort_

Após jogarmos feitiços para que o cheiro fosse embora de nossa roupas e corpos, fomos até a entrada do restaurante italiano.

"_Il Gambero_" Pansy disse, olhando para cima e vendo em qual restaurante comeríamos.

"Sim, significa 'o camarão'." Disse com um sorriso.

"Não, significa 'a lagosta'. Camarão é _gamberetto_." Pansy disse com um ar superior e moveu-se em direção da _hostess_ "Temos reservas no nome de Potter."

"Sim, dois lugares. Por favor, me acompanhem."

Estávamos sentados em nossa mesa e com as bebidas na mesa em menos de cinco minutos. Havia pedido uma cerveja e Pansy pediu um Dry Martini com duas azeitonas.

_But only the first mistake_

"Então... você sabe italiano?" O que eu ia perguntar? O silêncio entre nós dois já estava ficando totalmente desconfortável. Mas ao ver que ela somente deu de ombros, eu soube que

aquela conversa não iria muito longe.

"Eu cresci com Zabini..."

Eu estava começando a me perguntar por que ela tinha aceitado sair comigo.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

"Fala alguma coisa..." Disse parecendo uma criança chorona.

Ou pelo menos o olhar que ela lançou em minha direção fez com que eu me sentisse assim.

"O quê?" Disse arrogante, dando um gole em seu Martini.

"Qualquer coisa..." Parei de falar quando o garçom trouxe o menu. "Eu gosto do som da sua voz."

Ela não disse nada, então um minuto depois resolvi falar novamente.

"O que andou fazendo nesses últimos anos?"

"Hm, nada demais..." Pansy começou a falar, olhando o menu sem algum interesse aparentemente. "Passei alguns anos fugindo dos seguidores de Voldemort e alguns outros seguidores

de... quem mesmo?" Ela olhou para cima, pensando. "Ah, sim! De você."

_These words are all I have so I write them_

Realmente nada da noite estava saindo do jeito planejado...

"Olha Pansy, eu não sou um idiota... eu sei que você não está gostando nada disso. Mas se você achava que ia ser diferente - e você sabe como eu sou - por que então aceitou sair

comigo?" Rá! A grande pergunta, quero ver o que ela vai responder agora. Nada como pressionar um pouquinho.

"Realmente... não estou gostando nada." E então, ela se levantou e saiu do restaurante, me deixando para trás como... um idiota.

_So you need them just to get by_

Fechei um pouco os olhos e apertei a ponte do meu nariz. Eu sou muito idiota mesmo.

Paguei a conta e sai do restaurante, pensando em quais seriam meus próximos passos. Eu iria até o hotel e faria a noite dela valer a pena!

"Não é amiguinho?" Disse baixo enquanto olhava para minhas calças, sem perceber que havia um casal com um menino de no máximo cinco anos perto de mim. O olhar do pai da criança

não deixava dúvidas de que eu teria que correr... agora e rápido. Merda, que comentário otário.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
_

_You've been saving for his mattress?_

A 'perseguição' me deixou com uma certa quantia de adrenalina no sangue e com isso eu fiquei mais confiante. Ao chegar no hotel, fui direto ao quarto de Pansy e bati firme na porta.

Quando ela abriu a porta, pude ver que havia algo em mim que ela havia aprovado. Meu cabelo estava novamente para todos os lados, resultado da corrida. Tinha tirado minha gravata e

agora ela estava no bolso na minha calça e deixei minha camisa com alguns botões aberto em cima.

Ao olhá-la, vi que ela já não estava mais de vestido. Estava somente usando um robe, fechado mal e porcamente, porque eu conseguia ver seu sutiã e sua calcinha pela abertura.

"Você sempre atende a porta assim?" Perguntei sorrindo como um herdeiro Maroto, um sorriso torto e - ouso dizer - sexy. Acho que toda essa confiância é uma coisa genética...

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

Pansy me puxou para dentro segurando minha camisa com as duas mãos, enquanto fechava a porta com um leve chute. Em poucos segundo já estávamos nos beijando, o quarto ficando

quente a cada segundo que se passava. Quando Pansy separou seus lábios dos meus, resolvi tirar proveito da situação e virei-a, pressionando-a contra a porta. Logo, nossos lábios se

encontraram novamente. Minhas mãos corriam por todo seu corpo, subi minhas mãos até ficarem bem perto de seus seios. Descansando-as em suas costelas, servindo como moldura das

obras-primas que ela tinha.

Ela segurou minhas mãos e colocou-as embaixo do sutiã, não pude evitar o gemido rouco que saiu de minha garganta e o movimento do meu quadril. Mas parece que isso só lhe atiçou e

então tudo ficou mais quente e rápido.

_Dance, dance,  
_

_We're falling apart to half-time_

Deus abençoe quem inventou as lentes de contato.

Primeiro: meus óculos nunca sobreviveriam a tudo o que estava acontecendo; segundo: eu **nunca** ficaria de óculos em um momento desses; ou seja, se eu não estivesse com lentes, eu

não estaria vendo nada. E ah! Como é bom ver nitidamente.

Abaixei minha cabeça e lambi um de seus mamilos, vendo como ele crescia e endurecia com o estímulo. Coloquei ele todo em minha boca e comecei a sugar levemente, enquanto brincava

com o outro. A brincadeira continuou por um certo tempo, e quando Pansy segurou meus cabelos com força, resolvi retornar a dor mordendo-a.

Ela gemeu com força, suas costas arqueando um pouco da cama. Achei isso muito divertido e resolvi fazer com o outro mamilo também. Essa brincadeira terminou quando senti uma mão

por cima do tecido fino da minha boxer.

Olhei em seus olhos e vi como o azul estava mais para um azul-mar-quase-em-tempestade e eu tinha certeza que meus olhos verdes estavam vários tons mais escuros.

Ela continuou a mexer sua mão e outro gemido rouco saiu da minha garganta. Sem paciência para mais, me afastei de sua mão e me aproximei da junção de suas pernas. Coloquei o dedo

debaixo do elástico de sua calcinha preta e puxei, arrancando-a de seu corpo. Ao senti seu cheiro de excitação não consegui resistir e coloquei um dedo dentro dela, estimulando seu

clitóris com a minha língua. Seu gosto era totalmente diferente de todas as outras mulheres. Senti ela colocar as duas mãos em minha cabeça, obviamente gostando do que eu estava

fazendo. Aceitando isso como um 'continue', coloquei mais um dedo dentro dela, fazendo movimentos de entra-sai rápidos - delirando com seu calor -, e agora fazendo uma pequena

sucção em seus nervos tão sensíveis. Alguns segundo mais nessa 'rotina' e foi tudo o que bastou para Pansy ter um orgasmo.

_Dance, dance  
_

_And these are lives you love to lead_

Assim que Pansy desceu do céu em que tinha ido, ela ficou com um brilho um pouco maníaco no olhar e me jogou de costas na cama., tirando minha boxer sem delicadeza, do mesmo jeito

que havia feito com ela. Assim que o pequeno Harry ficou para fora, apontando gloriosamente para o teto, Pansy me segurou com sua mão gelada, em um movimento rápido ela colocou

sua boca na minha cabeça e eu quase joguei tudo para cima. Mas eu me recusava a ter um orgasmo com tão pouco. Na mesma rapidez que sua boca estava em volta de mim, ela

desapareceu. Antes mesmo de poder reclamar, Pansy ficou em cima de mim e posicionou sua quente entrada no meu pinto. Merda!

Nós gememos alto quando ela se abaixou rápido, e levou toda concentração do mundo para não gozar _nesse_ momento. Ela gostava de sexo mais violento? Quem seria eu para negá-la

isso?

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

Cada vez que ela baixava o quadril, eu jogava o meu para cima. Nos encontrávamos no meio do caminho. Ao som de gemidos e do barulho de nossos corpos se encontrando

violentamente, comecei a sentir seus músculos me apertando cada vez mais, o que deixava a fricção deliciosamente torturante. Quando estava no auge de seu orgasmo e suas paredes

pulsavam em volta de mim, não agüentei mais e gozei também, aproveitando a sensação que começava nas pontas dos meus pés e passava por todo meu corpo e voltava.

_If they knew how misery loved me_

"Isso foi ótimo." Disse com um sorriso bobo, olhando-a, chegando mais perto para beijá-la.

A risada que ela deu me deixou um pouco apreensivo. Era tão... irônica.

"Sabe por que eu resolvi sair com você, Potter? Você não tem idéia não é mesmo?"

Do que ela está falando?

"Você realmente é um idiota. Por anos minha família foi perseguida por sua causa." Tentei me levantar, mas ela continuava em cima de mim, eu ainda estava dentro dela. E não parecia

que ela iria me deixar sair dali. "A culpa é **sua**. Se você não tivesse se metido em tudo, resolvido matar Voldemort, então eu não teria perdido seis anos de merda."

Vi ela pegar sua varinha. O rosto de Pansy estava a centímetros do meu, mas ela não aproximou-se da minha boca, como antes eu queria. Seu hálito gelado chegou perto do meu ouvido

e eu ouvi palavras sussurradas que me assustaram e conseguiram me deixar paralisado. _Fosforeus_

"Você sabe qual é a minha vingança? Você sabe onde ela está?" Ela disse um pouco mais alto e lambeu minha orelha. Eu sabia que ela estava com um sorriso no rosto, eu tinha certeza,

apesar de não saber como. Em um instante eu mudei de Harry: herdeiro Maroto para Harry: morto de medo.

Em um instante ela se levantou e ao invés de sentir o ar frio, eu senti um calor próximo... bem próximo.

"Oh, Harry. _It's in the special way we fuck_." Com isso ela beijou minha bochecha e eu senti o calor da ponta de sua varinha aproximando-se, sentia meus olhos arregalados. Eu queria me

mexer, mas não conseguia; o choque era muito grande. E então eu senti.

_Dance, dance_

Ela segurava sua varinha com uma mão e o "pequeno Harry" com a outra, para tirá-lo do caminho. Senti o calor contra minha pele e tudo foi demais. Eu ouvia gritos ao fundo, mas não

conseguia saber se eram meus ou não. Minha visão ficou embaçada por lágrimas e eu sentia que ela estava escrevendo algo em mim - a ponta da sua varinha estava vermelha, pegando

fogo.

Após o que parecia uma eternidade tudo acabou.

_Dance, dance_

Abri o olho e olhei ao redor, tentando lembrar o que tinha acontecido e onde eu estava. E então eu vi. O sutiã preto pendurado na cabeceira da cama. E assim que eu lembrei de tudo, eu

lembrei da dor.

Olhei para baixo - cheio de medo - e vi que a _vadia_ tinha me queimado. Eu conseguia ver duas letras iguais de ponta cabeça. Dois 'ds'. Ainda sentindo dor, meu cérebro fez o favor de

ajeitar a imagem e eu via claramente minha pele marcada com dois 'ps' e o "pequeno Harry" mais abaixo.

_Dance, dance_

As duas letras estavam entre o V do meu quadril.

Mas pelo menos o "pequeno Harry" estava a salvo.

**:.: Fin :.:**

PS: _Fosforeus_ foi o feitiço que eu inventei... ele serve para deixar a sua varinha com a função de um fósforo, mas de um jeito mais seguro! A ponta fica acesa, mas não fica foguinho sambando por ai... entendem?


End file.
